


It's You I Find

by mxnotmrdarcy



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxnotmrdarcy/pseuds/mxnotmrdarcy
Summary: Dizzee's breath hitched in his throat as Thor smiled with the energy around them. Dizzee was trying to be free. For himself. For Rumi. For Thor. Especially for Thor.





	

They were very close now. In the song and bursting colors and swirling people, Dizzee wasn't sure who had moved, but he wasn't about to move away, either.

"Thor, what's happening? What is...this?" Dizzee said hesitantly reaching out and resting his hand on Thor's arm, eyes searching and swimming in Thor's. Portals to a new plane of thought, expression, light. 

Thor leaned in a bit closer, so only Dizzee could hear. "Free people being free. Birds doing bird things.” He hesitated, “I'm fucking soaring right now and I think you're flying with me. "

Dizzee's breath hitched in his throat as Thor smiled with the energy around them. Dizzee was trying to be free. For himself. For Rumi. For Thor. Especially for Thor.

"I don't know what's happening. I--"  
"Do you like it?" Thor interrupted, with just a pale yellow hope in his voice.  
"I think so. Maybe." Thor smiled, in that way he reserved for Dizzee.

The colors. The energy. Telepathy. They danced together, not speaking, just moving. All Dizzee knew was expanding. Self and other and music and light and touch.

Thor looked at Dizzee again, with that lightness fueled by hope and desire, seemingly in awe. Silent. Drinking him in. He moved closer, close enough now that Dizzee knew the electricity could shock them both back to earth or send them flying again. He hoped the silence was the beginning to floating and not an anchor.

"So you really thought of me when you heard this song for the first time?" Thor asked playfully. Hinting at something, or at least Dizzee thought so. Their connection to the cosmos within each other hadn't faded since Thor said "My Turn." Since Telepathy.

"You know me, and Rumi, better than anyone, and you bring us out." Dizzee knew most people wouldn't understand. Rumi only actually existed to a few, and no one talked about it. Thor understood, though, and listened and encouraged Rumi out. Out of Dizzee and soon out of the tunnels.

Thor raised an eyebrow and then said softly "I didn't tell you about the free people being free, birds doing bird things, when I invited you because I didn't know if...”

Hesitantly, Dizzee whispered, almost as lightly as a breath, "I didn't know...I still don't."

"You brought the record anyway, knowing."  
"Sensing, reaching out to out there...it was there, the connection, the tie to freedom and being...and you"  
"So you brought the album, and Rumi tagged along for the party.”

"Yeah, I guess. Rumi is...expanding and light and I don't know what to do with..." Dizzee wasn’t sure how to finish the thought, but Thor didn’t expect him to. They danced closely again. They had a connection unlike any Dizzee thought was possible.

He looked right at Thor, head spinning with strobing lights and colors and electricity. Touch. He looked down, drinking in the expanding possibilities and connections. Here, singular emotions made as much sense as walking with your hands, as tagging with a pencil and eraser. Both hesitant and confident,

“Kiss me.”

Thor bridged the gap and kissed Dizzee. Intense and hesitant, Dizzee gave in to the pulsing blue-purple electricity. Pulling Thor closer, holding his hips. Flying while grounded. Here, future, everywhere. Breaking away to breathe, the two kept their foreheads against each other, still holding close.

"Dizzee, who does Rumi want to be?" Thor asked gently. Dizzee tensed, not knowing if he could trust this beautiful, ethereal, psychic boy with an answer. Looking deeply into Thor's eyes, he saw acceptance--of him, of Rumi, and of not using words the way others do. He knew he didn't have to tell him.

Thor kept his hand on Dizzee's arm, patiently, ready to listen in ways Dizzee knew only from him, ready to understand. How could he understand?

"Rumi wants to be...them" Dizzee said, pointing at the women vogueing, owning the words even as they fell from tunnel visions hidden away. Thor didn’t blink an eye. 

"I'm just getting to know Rumi this way."  
"Do you want to?"  
"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Telepathy". I think this will be a oneshot, but I'm leaving the options open.


End file.
